Invisible
by maritsukigirlluv
Summary: Have you ever felt like you were being ignored, to the max? Well, Matthew Williams is one of those people. Matthew,a shy boy who always carry a polar bear and has a quiet life style, struggles to find a way to get noticed, but it seems no mater what he tries, he ends up in the background, where no one could see him. Will he ever find a way to get noticed?
1. Silence

** a/n: hi there.. This is the first time writing a story so sorry if it's crappy...Enjoy the first chapter~**

** Silence**

**I sighed deeply, and stared up at the winter sky. It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon. I held my stuffed polar bear and walked to the edge of the roof. Little snowflakes started to appear from the sky. The cold winter wind blowing, making my cheeks pinch and change into a light pink color. "who are you?" my bear asked me. I remembered that I named him kumajire..or kumaijo, or something like that, but since I can't remember his name, I nicknamed him kuma. " I'm Matthew" I whispered back to him. How come I came to be Matthew, the invisible? I don't know. I kept looking out, and all of a sudden I felt like yelling...I wanted to be noticed already! " Matthew" I said out loud. " Matthew!" I said even louder, my name echoing in the silence. " MATTHEW!" I yelled my name, tears rolling down my cheeks. " I-I'm Matthew..." my voice cracked a bit as I said my name once more in my normal whisper tone.**

**I silently went back in my house. My brother Alfred just invited Kiku over to watch a movie. Looks like he'll be spending the night at our house... I went to the kitchen to eat pancakes, then I went to the living room. My mind began wondering, and in a split second, a scene began plaing in my mind...**

**Scene -**

***The T.V was on, little Alfred was playing video games in front of the T.V***

**Alfred: Yea! You can't beat me! Im the number one hero in this game!**

***Matthew was on the couch sitting down quietly***

**Alfred:... Hey! Little brother! Come help me beat these guys! You can be my sidekick!**

**Matthew:... o-okay..*sits next to Alfred, grabs a controler and began playing*...I...I don't know how to play.**

**Alfred: It's easy! Look! I'll show you!**

**Matthew: * giggles***

**Scene Ended-**

**I remembered that time, how my brother at least used to pay a little bit of attention to me. How is it that all of a sudden he can't notice me?**


	2. daily schedule

**a/n: hey~ back with the second chapter... enjoy, and please comment~**

**Daily Schedule**

** I woke up at 7:25 to the alarm. It was a Monday. I quickly changed into my school uniform shirt. It's basically a white short sleeve with the letters "H.A" on it, which stands for Hetalia Academy. Then, I put on a pair of blue jeans and went to eat breakfast. After that, I grabbed my backpack, put on my jacket, and grabbed kuma as well, then left for school.**

** I went to my class... The teacher was doing attendance. " Matthew? Matthew Williams?" the teacher went hunting with her eyes, looking for a " Matthew Williams" in her class. That guy was obviously me! why can't she notice me? It's already winter, almost half the school year and the teacher has no clue that I'm here. I raised my hand and said " here, Ms. Johnson". apparently Ms. Johnson marked me absent. Again. I don't see why I should be ignored. I get my A's in all of my classes, but no. I'm a background. Instead of the Perfect A on the paper being hanged up at the bulletin board, I'm the bulletin board, behind everything. Left in the back once again. I then did what I'm best at, acting like I didn't care if I was ignored. I kept wearing my small smile and began working independently.**

** The first few classes were done, and next was lunch. I grabbed my lunch tray, and I sat down at the lunch table my brother was in. I began eating. My mind started wondering again, and in a second, i have myself staring at Alfred. He was talking to his friends... Too busy being the "hero" to notice me, eh? Well, It was normal. Not strange at all. He ignores me, just like the others...**

** Finally, at 2:20, the school day ended. Walking, I found Alfred in front of me, only a few yards away from me. The strange thing here is, that he was walking alone... I went up to him. " hi brother Alfred. No one's coming to our house, eh?" i said to him in my whisper voice. " H-HUH?! oh... Matthew? hi little dude! long time no see!" Alfred exclaimed. " b-but I was always here, with you..." I whispered. " You were? ^-^ Didn't noticed! well, apparently Kiku gotta go home to do some 'chores'..." "oh.." i quietly said. we stayed quiet after that for the rest of the walk.**

**we arrived home. Alfred sat down at the couch, and I sat down with him... I felt strange... Like I wanted to say something to him... It was extremly quiet for a long time... That's when Alfred turned his head to face me.. He was looking right at me! It was the first time ever that he looked at me in a long time! I don't even remember when was the last time he did that... But I wasn't so happy either. I felt depressed... i whispered " Y-you ignore me like everyone else... why?" he kept staring at me, then sighed. " I honestly don't know little dude." There was more silence... I got up, and went to my room to sleep early...****  
**


End file.
